Kings or Pawns of Men
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: Robin and his men are all celebrating their newfound freedom and his marriage to Marian, except for Will. He's struggling to adjust, especially now that his long time secret has finally been revealed. Robin wants to prove to Will that he wants to be the brother Will never had, but time may not be on his side, as danger soon arises once again. This story takes place after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Kings or Pawns of Men

Chapter One

The Sheriff of Nottingham was finally defeated, the white witch who had birthed him from her own body was dead as well, and the people of Nottingham and surrounding villages celebrated all the days since, cheering the name of Robin Hood throughout the towns and forest. Robin's merry men joined with them in celebration, not only because the sheriff was dead, but because all of the people praised Robin and his men for bringing him down after all the years the villain had tormented them. Therefore, pardon or no pardon, until the king returned to England, Robin and the others were finally free.

The prince of thieves welcomed the praise given to him, though not as he once had back in the days when he was the spoiled little rich kid as his newfound brother had recently called him. Before, Robin had believed he was entitled to the praise because he was the son of a nobleman, even if he never had done anything to deserve it, but now, thanks to the men and women in his charge, he welcomed the praise because he had fought for honor and against tyranny.

It was late on the eve of his wedding to Lady Marian, that Robin suddenly realized there was a talk he needed to have with the one person he barely knew, but longed to know more than any of the rest of his men, the one person who had barely made much of an appearance ever since the battle against the sheriff and other tyrants had been won.

Despite the large celebration going on, Robin rode his horse deeper into Sherwood Forest until he came upon the clearing that once was their home, then slowly walked around until he found his brother, who was sitting in a tree while staring off into the sky. Though the younger man didn't even flinch at his approach, Robin got the sense Will knew he was there below him nonetheless.

Robin was the first to speak up as he said, "Azeem thought I might be able to find you somewhere around here. He said he had seen you run off not too long after the celebration began."

Still without looking away from the sky, Will asked softly, "Is that why you're here? Because Azeem said you should come to talk with me about what's troubling me? Well, you don't have to. I'm fine. I'm just not much in the partying mood."

"I'm not here because of Azeem," Robin answered as he moved around the tree in order to face his brother. "I'm here on my own accord. I know that something is bothering you, I can see it in your face. Talk to me, please."

"What does it matter?" Will asked with a little more force than with what he meant. "You've gone and married the woman you've been yearning for since who knows when and you're the big hero everyone's been praising ever since we've met. Everything's changing so quickly. First, you arrived and turned our lives upside down and now things are going to change all over again."

Thinking that he understood what Will was really feeling, Robin spoke again responding, "You mean, you think that you and I won't have a chance to get to know one another now that we're past the hate that stood between us all this time?"

Will finally looked down at him as he replied, "I never thought that you and I would have any kind of relationship Robin, even if you know now that I'm your brother. I may have started to let go of my hate I've held for you for so long, but it's going to take time to…"

"Time to get used to being brothers," Robin spoke up when Will cut himself off.

"Just days ago I tried to kill you Robin," Will said angrily as he jumped down from the tree and stood before him. "Did you already forget about that? You didn't know I was your brother, but I knew it and it didn't matter. I still wanted you dead. At that moment, I wanted you dead more than I've ever wanted anyone dead, even the sheriff. I've lived my whole life on my own, fighting to survive and will go on doing just that, despite my freedom. You've now got a wife and the rest of the people to take care of; people who need you to help them start over. I don't belong here anymore. I never really have, which is why I'll be leaving in the morning."

Will started to walk away until Robin stopped him by putting his hand down on his shoulder and answered, "I don't believe you really wanted to kill me, Will. Not anymore. If you did, you would have moved faster, or would have tried again later when I was alone. I want you in my life, Will. Despite everything, you are my brother. I don't blame you for your hate. You were right to hate me. I did ruin your life, but I wish more than anything to make up for it, for all of it."

Will shook his head sadly as he responded, "I can't. You didn't kill me the day that day when you had every right to and you saved my life when the hangman nearly chopped off my head during the battle, so I owe you everything. But I can't stay, Robin. I don't belong here. Compared to you I'm just a pawn; the bastard son of a nobleman and nothing more."

"Will!" Robin cried out as the younger man ran off, but didn't have it in him to chase after him, as he didn't have the right words to say, seeing as he had failed to deliver them yet.

"It seems as though it will take much more than words to help young Christian, Christian," Azeem spoke softly as he walked slowly into the clearing after overhearing most of the conversation between Robin and his brother.

Robin looked over at his friend as he had moved to stand beside him and then asked, "What more can I say?"

The Moor replied, "Perhaps words are not what are needed. Perhaps actions are needed for him to see that he is your brother. When you spared his life the day he attempted to throw his knife at you, you spared him because you knew that he only was doing so out of anger, as others were angry as well, and when you saved him from being beheaded, he believed you did so because you saved all the others too. You must show him, Christian."

"You're right," Robin said in agreement. "I just hope I get the chance."

"You will," Azeem stated fearfully. "I'm afraid that sooner or later, you will."


	2. Chapter 2

Kings or Pawns of Men

Chapter Two

By the time the celebration had died down, most of the men were passed out from too much drinking, the Friar among them as he loved his beer as much as life itself. John Little, his wife Fanny, and their son Wulf were a few of those still awake, as well as Azeem, who wasn't permitted by his God to drink, Robin, and Marian. By mid morning, the newly married couple arrived at Marian's home, where they would live until Locksley Manor was rebuilt. The home that Robin once took for granted would finally become a home of joy and a peaceful sanctuary for them both, as well as for many of the men and woman who fought by his side. Robin only hoped that Will would soon be among them.

As they lay together in each other's arms that night for the first time, Marian noticed that her husband's mind was elsewhere and so she spoke up asking quietly, "What is troubling you so? Does this have to do with why you rode off on your horse earlier this evening in the middle of the festivities?"

Robin snapped out of his thoughts and responded solemnly, "I'm sorry about that. I'm afraid that I'm worried about Will. He's troubled and I don't have any idea how to help him."

"You believe he's having a hard time with you knowing the truth about him being your brother?" she asked again as she gently rubbed the side of his face. "I can only imagine how difficult that would be after hiding such a secret for his entire life, as well as holding in so much hate for you all these years. It takes a brave and good man to be able to let it all go."

"He is that, but he refuses to believe it," Robin replied sadly. "He thinks of himself as nothing more than the illegitimate son of my father and his mother. If only I hadn't coerced my father into sending her away. If I hadn't, Will and I could have been brothers our whole lives and I could have spared him so much pain."

Marian answered, "You were only a child, mourning the loss of his mother. And you didn't know Will even existed. You were once that spoiled boy, who liked to burn my hair, but now you are a man, a good man, who is loved and praised by all of England. You will find a way to get through to Will. You will help him see the good in him too, just as you have done for the rest of your men."

Robin kissed her on her lips, then looked into her eyes, and said, "I am glad you're here with me now. It's because of you that I am the man you're in love with."

"I know," she whispered and then kissed him back, continuing their passionate wedding night.

Days passed by and Will had yet to return to either Locksley Manor, where the men and woman had begun to rebuild, Marion's home, or even where they lived in Sherwood Forest. Just like when the sheriff was running the country, Robin had men scouting all locations for any signs of danger and hoped that one of them would come to him with news on his brother's whereabouts.

"Has there been any word on Will?" Fanny asked as she and John walked over with water for Robin and Friar Tuck, who were busy working hard to move the broken stones around what was left the structure.

Robin stood and wiped his brow, then took a drink after which he responded, "No, not yet. But he'll be back."

One of the men that had been captured by the sheriff's men and tortured while in prison responded, "If I were him, I wouldn't ever show my face around here again."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Robin asked angrily as he turned and glared at the man. "Do you have something to say?"

"He didn't mean anything by it, Robin," Bull quickly said in hope of avoiding the fight he knew was inevitable.

The man stared back at Robin as he answered, "Why is it that you care so much for the little whelp when just days ago he nearly killed you? Will Scarlett is a traitor."

Robin's anger grew as he responded coldly, "He isn't a traitor and any man who thinks otherwise will answer to me. What happened before was only a misunderstanding and if he hadn't have lied to the sheriff in order to get out of that prison, you and the rest of the captured men would all be dead. Is there anyone else who feels this way? Do all of you think Will is a traitor?"

"They don't know the truth, Rob," Bull replied. "We never actually told them after everything that's happened."

"It doesn't matter," Robin answered in frustration. "They've already made up their minds about him. If there are any of you that refuse to accept him amongst us, then you can leave our band of men. You won't be welcome here on my land any longer."

The man who talked out against Will backed down and walked off to continue working, then Friar Tuck spoke up saying, "He'll come around, Robin. They all will. We must just give them time."

Robin looked around at his friends, including Azeem, who had joined the circle, and then responded, "You're right. Friar, John, and Bull, stay here and share with the men the whole truth. Azeem and I are going to go find Will. He may have said he was leaving, but I have a feeling something's wrong. Fanny, can you go and explain to Marian where we've gone?"

"Of course, but surely Will is just fine, love," she replied. "He's a strong lad, who knows how to take care of himself."

"I know, but until I know for sure, this feeling won't go away," Robin answered firmly. "If Will truly feels he needs to leave us, then fine, I won't stop him, but I won't let him go without proving to him that I want him to stay. Azeem?"

The Moor nodded his head and stated, "I am with you, Christian."

Robin said, "Good, and thank you. I could really use your support. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Kings or Pawns of Men

Chapter Three

When Will ran off after his fight with Robin, he headed even deeper through the forest, though he had no idea where he was planning to go. The clearing where he lived among the rest of the men was all he knew for the last several years and now that they were free, he no longer knew what his purpose was. He just knew that he couldn't stay any longer. It wasn't because he didn't want to, he just didn't believe that he belonged there any longer. To some, he was a traitor and to the rest, he was only a man full of piss and wind, as John had so frequently mentioned. He wouldn't be missed.

It was almost morning when Will finally became tired and decided to stop and rest until he was ready to head back to Marian's in order to collect the few possessions he owned and to say goodbye to the few people who knew the truth about who he really was. Whether they cared about him or not, Will did care enough for them to not leave without a word. He found a large tree to climb into and settled himself in, then managed to drift off to sleep for the next several hours.

Will was woken by the sound of horses approaching and men arguing loudly. By the time the men were directly below him, he had maneuvered himself within the tree so that he wouldn't be seen by them. Will recognized the man in lead as one of the lords that plotted with the sheriff of Nottingham to take over all of England and its surrounding countries while King Richard was busy fighting the crusades. Once the sheriff was defeated, they all fled, though this lord appeared to have remained in England a little longer, and from the argument between him and his men, Will could tell that they were busy plotting something else that wasn't good.

One of the men spoke saying, "We should just leave England while we have the chance. The other lords did. Why can't you see fit to follow suit?"

The red headed Baron replied angrily, "Because, that Robin Hood and his band of thieves destroyed everything I've worked to build and stole all of my money. I was a fool to believe in the sheriff, but I will not run away like a coward! At least not without making Locksley pay! Is that understood?"

"Yes, of course, but how do you plan to do that?" one of the other men with him asked. "King Richard is back from the crusades and if we're captured, we will be brought before the King and beheaded or hung for treason."

"Then we mustn't be caught," the Baron responded. "As far as anyone is concerned, we fled just like the other Barons. No one knows we're still here."

It was then that one of the branches Will was leaning over suddenly gave way, causing Will to fall from the larger branch that held most of his weight, though he managed to grab a hold of it and hang on in order to keep himself from falling to the ground. Unfortunately, the Baron and his men all heard the noise and saw him hanging from the tree. Two of the lord's men walked over and grabbed a hold of Will as he dropped to the ground prepared to fight any one who tried to come near him, though he was no match for either of them as they were both of John Little's stature. A punch in one of the men's faces was all he managed to get out before they knocked his knees out from under him and forced him down to kneel before the Baron.

The Baron smiled down at the younger man, then spoke up, and said, "It appears we have a spy. I have to say I'm surprised to see someone way out here and armed with so little for protection."

After searching Will for any weapons, one of the lord's men replied, "All he has is a knife on him."

"Who are you?" the lord asked. "I've seen you before."

"I don't recognize you," Will answered with a lie. "I'm no one. I've only been walking through Sherwood in search of a place to rest my feet, with nothing more than the clothes on my back. This tree gave me shelter for the night, but it looks like I'm done resting."

One of the men responded, "I think he's lying. I'll bet he's one of Robin Hood's men."

Will replied, "If I was, don't you think I would be living like a king right now, rather than up in a tree? I've heard of Robin Hood, but I've never met the man."

"It doesn't matter who this kid is, my lord," the same man continued. "He's overheard our conversation. We need to kill him."

"I believe you're right," the Baron answered as he motioned for his men to release their hold on Will, seeing as the younger man well well out numbered and didn't believe he was crazy enough to try anything stupid, while he pulled out his sword and placed its tip down on his shoulder, right up against hi neck. "I'm sorry you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Will glared up at the man as he responded, "I'll bet you are."

Just as the Baron raised his sword again to strike, Will swiftly pulled out a dagger from inside his boot and before the men surrounding him could react, he bolted forward as he thrust the blade deep into the Baron's leg, then fought against those that tried to attack him, grabbed onto the reins of the lord's horse, jumped onto the beast's saddle, and galloped away as fast as he could, but not before one of the men managed to fire off two arrows, aimed directly toward Will's back.

The lord stood up as straight as he could while holding his hand tightly over the fresh knife wound in his leg after pulling the weapon out, then shouted angrily, "Find him! Kill him! I don't care if he's one of Robin Hood's men or not! I want him dead! My plan to destroy the prince of thieves will not be ruined because of that little whelp!"

"Surely one of my arrows hit him, if not both of them," the archer standing beside him replied smugly. "I'm the best marksman next to Robin Hood himself."

"And in case your aim isn't as good as you think it is, I want you to go after him and make sure he's dead," The Baron answered coldly. "Bring me back his head as proof. Do I make myself clear?"

The marksman nodded and then responded, "Yes, my lord. If he isn't already dead, he surely will be by nightfall. I give you my word."


	4. Chapter 4

King's or Pawns of Men

Chapter Four

Marian sat on her bed inside her chambers as she slowly brushed her hair, though her mind was far away, as she worried about her husband and Will, whom she hoped she would one day get the chance to know. Within a few minutes, her handmaiden, Sarah, walked into the room and sat down beside her as she pulled the brush from Marian's hands, then took over for her, as Sarah used to do since she was much younger.

"Your thoughts are far away, my lady," Sarah spoke softly. "You're worried for your husband?"

"Yes, and for Will and Azeem," she responded fearfully. "Though the threats to them have ended, there are still many other dangers out there. What if there is an attack against them? What if one of them becomes hurt or ill?"

Sarah continued brushing as she answered, "Then, the others will take care of him. They will be all right. I'm sure of it."

Marian took hold of her handmaiden's hand as she turned to face her, then replied softly, "I wish I had your confidence, Sarah. I know that they are strong and brave, but until they return, I cannot stop being afraid for them. I pray to God they return soon."

Meanwhile…

Robin and Azeem had been riding slowly through Sherwood Forest in search of Will, who seemed to have left for good, not wanting anyone to find him. After days of searching, the two heroes had yet to find the young man. The forest was the largest in England, as all roads led through it, so the search was a long and difficult one. On the first day, Robin was fine with carrying on a conversation with his friend as they went, but after two and three, the quieter he became as worry for his brother was increasing every hour he remained missing.

"There is a foul stench in the air," Azeem said after a long silence as he slowed his horse and began to look around for the source of the smell. "Like a rotting carcass."

"I smell it too," Robin responded as he too slowed his horse and cautiously looked over his surroundings until they came upon a tree where there was a dead horse covered in dried blood lying beneath it at its base with an arrow sticking out from the animal's rear thigh, a purple cloth pinned between the arrow and body.

They dismounted from their own horses and walked over to the remains, then slowly lifted the cloth to examine it as Azeem spoke again saying, "This beast appears to have been dead for days, as the blood has dried and the insects have begun to eat away at its flesh. From the saddle and what little stitching I can make out on the blanket, I would say that it once belonged to a man of wealth and possibly of nobility; a truly magnificent animal, or at least it was. Is something the matter, Christian?"

Robin continued staring down at the cloth in his hands as he answered solemnly, "This is Will's cloak. He was wearing it the night he ran off after our talk."

"Are you certain?" the Moor asked.

"I am," Robin replied as he turned around and handed it over to his friend. "It's also covered in blood just like the horse. Will could be hurt. It would explain why he hasn't arrived back at Marian's or the camp."

Azeem nodded and then responded, "If he is wounded, then he may have managed to find shelter somewhere to rest and to try to take care of the injury."

Robin quickly got back on his horse as he said, "I'm sure you're right. We need to move, now. We can't rest anymore ourselves until we find him."

"Surely Allah will guide us in our search," Azeem answered.

Hours passed as Robin and his friend continued on in their search. So far, there had still been no sign of his brother, but they eventually found a blood trail, along with footprints in the mud that appeared to deepen the farther they went on, as the weight of the person who made them grew heavier. There was no doubt in their minds anymore that Will was injured and continuing to grow worse the further he continued to travel.

"What is keeping him going?" Robin asked as they came upon an area where there was more blood than before upon the ground and surrounding trees.

Azeem observed the large imprint he discovered in the mud a few feet away after dismounting once again, then replied, "It appears that he fell here and lay until something surged him onward. He cannot be far, for he will not last much longer."

Robin responded, "Good, then…"

"Christian, it appears that Will's footprints are not the only ones I'm seeing," the Moor quickly interrupted as he continued staring down at the ground, moving slowly as he traced the newfound imprints.

"What exactly are you saying?" Robin asked, fearing he already knew what his friend meant.

Azeem answered, "We are no longer the only one who is searching for your brother. Another is tracking him as well. It is most likely whoever injured him and is now looking to finish his work."

Robin's face darkened and as Azeem remounted he replied, "I will not allow anyone else kill all that's left of my family. I wasn't here to protect my father. I can't let my brother down too."

In a small clearing, the hunter had finally caught up to his prey after searching for the last two days under orders from the lord who ruled over him. The marksman found Will was barely conscious as he lay on the cold, muddy ground beside a stream nearby, one of his arrows still embedded deep within his shoulder, though the shaft was mostly broken off. The archer slowly walked toward him as he struggled to move in attempt to protect himself, though he knew the man had him.

"I'm amazed that you managed to make it this far," he spoke as he pulled out Will's knife, which the Baron had given to him before separating from them. "You have strength, which I admire, but unfortunately, you still have to die."

"And you plan to… to use my… own wea… weapon to kill me?" Will asked weakly. "You won't have any trouble. Any strength I had… is gone."

The marksman leaned down and lifted the upper half of Will's body up by his shirt, then raised the blade over him as he was about to strike, and responded, "My lord wants your head. No one humiliates him and gets away with it."

However, the archer stopped as he suddenly heard horses thundering toward him and roughly pulled Will all the way off the ground, pulled him in front of him, then turned around just in time as two men charged into the clearing, one of whom he quickly recognized as Robin Hood.

Robin dismounted, then pulled his sword out, and raised it upon seeing a man holding a knife to his brother's throat, then spoke up angrily saying, "Let my brother go, now or my friend and I will visit upon you the same pain you have afflicted upon him tenfold!"

"This worthless fool is the brother of England's greatest hero, Robin Hood?" the archer asked in surprise as he tightened his hold.

"It's obvious you know who I am, so you know what I say is true," Robin answered as Azeem stood ready for a fight. "Let him go."

The marksman only smiled, then smugly replied, "I'm afraid I can't do that. My master wants his head. You should have taught your brother to mind his manners in the presence of a nobleman."

Robin slowly moved closer as Azeem spoke up saying, "Noblemen are no greater than a poor man who has honor and strength, as shown in this young man you have harmed. Your master has neither, just as you do not. Release him."


	5. Chapter 5

Kings or Pawns of Men

Chapter Five

Outside of Sherwood Forest, where the remains of a burned down church rested, the red headed Baron and the rest of his men travelling with him had set up camp so that they could work on patching up the wound in the lord's leg after trudging the rest of their way out of the haunting forest. They discovered that the wound wasn't as bad as it looked, as they had wrapped it well right after the young man's attack on him, but the Baron was seething in anger and was only growing more irritable the longer it took for his men to take care of it.

In order to help him with the pain, one of the men handed up a flask containing beer to the Baron, who took a large gulp, then cursed loudly, and cried out, "This never should have happened! I am a man of noble birth and instead of living like a king in a warm palace, I am forced to live in hiding like a dog such as that filthy young whelp, who did this to me! I want him found and I want him dead!"

Another man answered, "Lucas went after him, my lord. That boy is surely dead by now and if he isn't, he will be soon."

"Until I have his head delivered to me, I will not relax," the nobleman continued. "Then, we will worry about destroying Robin Hood. I want him humiliated and everyone he loves to suffer, then I will kill him."

"This wound isn't as bad as it could have been, but if you do not rest and allow us to finish closing it, then it will become infected," the man replied in frustration. "We must remain here, at least until Lucas returns. Then we can figure out some way to accomplish what you want."

The Baron glared at his servant, then responded, "Very well, but if I am going to remain here and relax, then I will need more beer. Bring some to me."

Back at Marian's…

Marian and Sarah walked through the halls of the manor and around the land surrounding it in search of her husband's men and when she finally found them, they were preparing their horses for a journey, the friar preparing his cart as he loaded it with their larger essentials, including a few barrels filled with beer.

Marian looked at them in confusion as she asked, "What is happening here?"

"They're going after Robin, Azeem, and Will," Fanny answered as she handed up a pile of blankets to the friar, then turned to her husband and kissed him.

"They've been gone for days," John continued. "Something must have happened to them, so we're going to go help them."

Bull quickly corrected John by saying, "Not all of us are going of course. Most of the men are remaining behind to continue working here and to protect you as well."

Marian smiled at Bull as she replied, "I no longer need protection, Bull, especially since Richard has sent several of his own men to watch over us. Why didn't anyone come to tell me you were all going?"

"We were going to, but I'm afraid we got sidetracked," the Friar responded as he took a guzzle of beer from a jug, then laughed. "Or I did. Sorry. We should get moving."

"It's all right, Friar, and yes, you should get moving," Marian answered and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "My husband is brave, but foolish too. Even with the sheriff gone, he still manages to find trouble."

John mounted his horse, as did the others, then spoke again saying, "Aye, that he does, but don't worry much about him, my lady. We'll find him, and the others. And then we'll be back, sooner than a buzzard to a carcass."

Fanny replied, "You better be back. Our children need their father, especially our youngling."

No more words were spoken as John, Bull, and the Friar all rode off, leaving Marian, Sarah, and Fanny behind as they watched them leave. Marian looked up into the sky once they were no longer in view and prayed that a storm wouldn't arise to cause them anymore problems, than she knew deep inside that they were already facing. At least now her husband, his brother, and his closest friend would have some help.

Meanwhile…

"You heard what I said," Azeem spoke more forcefully as the man threatening Will's life continued to glare at him and Robin, not appearing to be worried he was now outnumbered. "Release him, now!"

"I'll tell you what, Robin of the Hood, if you want to save your brother, then fight me one on one, with no interference from your Moor servant over there," the archer responded coldly as he pushed the blade harder against Will's throat, enough so that blood slowly began to trickle out and causing Will to softly cry out. "My lord may want your brother's head, but I think that if I were to bring back yours instead, he may let him be. What do you say?"

Robin answered, "And if you were to win, as you think you will, what's to prevent my friend beside me from killing you right after? He's a much better fighter than I am."

Lucas smiled as he replied, "He'll be too busy trying to save this whelp's life to come after me, though why he's even worth your trouble, I'll never know. He may be your brother, Locksley, but he's also a little bastard. I knew your father once and I knew that he only had one son before your mother died and he never remarried, which means that this one's mother was a whore."

"You want to fight, let's fight," Robin responded angrily after listening to the man say those terrible things about his brother. "Let Will go, now!"

"With pleasure," he answered as he suddenly shoved Will forward, causing him to fall hard to the ground and unconscious.

Azeem rushed over to help Will as Robin raised his sword and stood off against the marksman holding out his own sword, preparing to fight against the prince of thieves. Before charging against the man before him, Robin stole one more look at his brother, seeing that his friend was now holding him against his body, while using his other hand to put pressure on the wound the best he could, while blood seeped out around what was left of the broken arrow still embedded deep within his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Kings or Pawns of Men

Chapter Six

Robin charged Lucas with the same ferocity as he had when he fought against the sheriff to protect the woman he loved. Now he was fighting for his brother, who days ago he had no idea even existed. Instead, Will was only an angry young man with a painful secret. At this moment, he was a young man struggling deeply to find his place in the world and Robin wasn't going to allow the villain before him to take away the chance for him to prove to Will that he belonged at his side.

"If you care so much for him, then why was he living here in these woods still all alone, when your freedom and nobility have been restored to you?" Lucas asked coldly in between blows.

"You think you know so much about me, but you're wrong," Robin replied as he thrust at the marksman again. "Fight me. Prove to me that you're as good as you seem to think because I have yet to see it."

Azeem continued to hold Will as he shouted out, "Christian, do not lower yourself to his level. Remain silent and end this battle now!"

Realizing his friend was right, Robin ignored his rival's taunts and focused all of his strength against his enemy as the two continued to clash swords. Minutes passed and the two were evenly matched, but in the end, Robin stood as the victor with his sword against the marksman's throat, as Lucas lay on his back against the ground staring up at the hero. Fierce anger shined through Robin's eyes and it was then that Lucas knew he had made a mistake in going up against the prince of thieves.

Lucas spoke again as he asked, "Killing me will not save him. And it won't mean he is safe. I was not the one who wants your brother dead."

"Maybe not, but he is no longer alone," Robin answered with force as he suddenly thrust his blade deep into the marksman's shoulder in order to emulate the wound Lucas had given Will, which caused him to cry out in pain. "My friend and I will defend him against you and anyone else that has tried to harm him. Now, go back to whoever you're with and share with them my warning, should you survive your journey back. If you return to try again, I swear to you, I will kill you."

Lucas raised himself off the ground and ran despite feeling weak from his own wound and once doing so, Robin quickly ran over to Will, who still remained unconscious in Azeem's arms. The Moor held onto his brother firmly while he examined the protruding arrow still inside of him.

"Oh my God," Robin uttered fearfully as he pulled him into his own arms as gently as he could so that Azeem could do whatever he needed to do to help him. "Please tell me, can you save him?"

Now that he had both hands free, the Moor carefully placed one hand down firmly over the wound around the arrow and used his other hand to grab hold of its tip, then looked over at Robin as he responded grimly, "If there is to be any hope, I must pull the arrow out. It has been in him far too long. You must hold him tightly, for this will be very painful."

Robin did as his friend told him to do, then Azeem tightened his own grip and pulled the shaft out of the younger man's shoulder, causing Will to writhe and scream out in pain as he reawakened due to the sudden intensity of the pain. As his friend quickly put his hands back over the wound in order to try to stifle the heavy flow of blood now pouring out, Robin gripped him even tighter to try to keep him as still as possible.

He finally spoke to him saying, "Easy, Will. I've got you. You're going to be all right, I promise."

"Gah… you should… shouldn't promise what you don't… know," Will replied weakly as he struggled to look up at Robin. "Why… how did you… find… me? You… shouldn't… have come… not for… me. He wan… wants… you. I tried…"

"You tried to what?" Robin asked, knowing that his brother could no longer answer. "To protect me? It's my turn to look after you now. I'm so sorry, Will. I never should have let you go."

Azeem quickly took Robin's hand and placed it down over the wound as he interrupted, "Christian, hold your hand here. Keep it firm. I must bandage the wound so we can travel to where I can treat him properly."

Robin continued watching his brother as he grew weaker, then looked back at Azeem as he asked, "Will he survive the journey back home?"

"While riding a horse?" the Moor stated questioningly. "The chances of survival are not in his favor either way, Christian. However, we have no choice, as traveling with him while on foot is impossible. Only Allah can keep young Christian alive if he so chooses."

"Then pray to your God and beg him to do so," Robin answered as he noticed that Will was once again unconscious. "I can't lose him now, Azeem. Not when I have yet to show my brother how much I need him."

Azeem continued working to bandage the wound the best that he could while he then asked, "Should Will Scarlett live or die, do you plan to find the men responsible for harming him and make them suffer?"

Robin gently placed his hand over Will's cheek as he held him, then responded, "I won't have to find them. Whoever Will was trying to protect me from will not give up wanting the two of us dead. He and his men will come after us and when they do, I will kill them. My warning to the man that did this was not a threat."

"Then, when that time comes I shall be standing by your side," the Moor said resolutely. "Your family is a part of my family, Christian. I shall defend it until the day I die."

"And I will pray that that day will remain far off, my friend," Robin replied as he carefully handed Will over to him once the Moor finished and mounted his horse, then waited as Azeem handed his brother back up to him, then mounted as well.

Together, the prince of thieves and the Moor began their slow journey home, both praying silently to a God that He might spare the life of the injured and severely ill young man in their charge. By nightfall, they had to stop and upon doing so, Azeem built a fire for warmth, while Robin continued cared for Will, who remained unconscious as the fever took a stronger hold over him. All they could do then was wait for the sun to rise once again before resuming their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

Kings or Pawns of Men

Chapter Seven

It was late into the night as Robin and Azeem sat close to the fire while continuing to look after Will, who has been falling in and out of consciousness, the fever only growing stronger despite the Moor's efforts to help him. Azeem always carried herbs with healing elements on him. However, he was low before this incident began and until they made it back to their home, Will's life depended on his own will to live, which they both knew would not make his chance of survival easy.

Will slowly awakened once again and for the first time in hours, he finally managed to speak asking weakly, "You're still here? Why? Why have you… you come for me?"

Realizing that this had been what Will had started to ask this before, until he chose to just warn them of the danger coming for them instead, Robin gently began to wipe a wet cloth, ripped from Azeem's garment he wore, across his brother's forehead and along his face and neck in attempt to help with the fever as he responded, "Yes, we're still here. And I came for you; to bring you back home."

"Why… do you… care?" the younger man asked again as he turned away and closed his eyes, but did not fall asleep. "I'm not…"

"You are worth it to me, Will," Robin replied sincerely. "And I'm not ever going to stop trying to prove it to you."

Without turning back, Will answered, "You ca… came for me. That's proof enough."

The nobleman looked over at Azeem, who remained silent as he listened, then looked back down at Will as he responded, "I don't think it is. You've forgiven me, but you still don't believe that I've really accepted you as my brother, that I'm only here out of obligation. It's my fault you're hurting, but I need you to keep fighting so that I can make things right, for you. I swear to you, Will, I will spend the rest of my life trying."

"Tell me about your mother," Robin continued after a few moments when Will didn't say anything. "What was she like?"

"She was kind, sma… smart, and strong, at least… at least at… first," Will replied sadly until he broke out into a coughing fit, then finally began again. "I never knew… our father. I was barely born… when my mother left ho… your home."

Robin looked away sadly, then turned back as he said, "I never knew about you. Our father never told me."

Will finally managed to turn his head to try to look at his brother so that he could read his face as he asked, "Would it have mattered… mattered to you… if you did, know… I mean?"

"No," Robin answered sadly after a moment of silence. "I was so angry then. I don't think anything, or anyone would have changed how I felt."

"I know," the younger man responded as he rested again.

Robin continued, "What happened to her? You said that you've lived your whole life on your own, fighting to survive. How did she die?"

Will gently shook his head as he replied, "It doesn't… matter. I'm tired."

"Please don't give up now," Robin pleaded as he took his brother's hand in his own. "Stay with me, Will."

"After being kicked… out, she grew… sad, depressed," Will answered sadly as tears began to fall slowly down his face. "One night… when I was six years old, she could… couldn't live… like that any…more. She left me alone… believing I was… asleep… she walked out… into a lake and drown. I cried out for her… over and over, but… she couldn't… she just couldn't hear me."

Robin looked again at Azeem, who bowed his head sadly, then looked away as he said, "I'm so sorry, Will. I'm so sor…"

However, Will could no longer hear him as he slowly fell unconscious once again, having lost the fight to remain awake. Robin pleaded for his brother to wake up, but to no avail. Azeem reached over to check on his wound, finding that it was becoming infected, and without saying anything, he shook his head, then looked off into the distance.

Robin asked, "He isn't going to make it, is he?"

"He needs shelter and more than just our cloaks and this fire for warmth," the Moor responded.

"There has to be more we can do," Robin replied grimly when all of a sudden, he could hear the sound of horses and voices in the distance, mainly singing he recognized all too well, causing him and Azeem to stand in anticipation for their friends' arrival. "Friar. That's Friar Tuck!"

It was then that John and Bull came riding into the small clearing on horses, followed by the Friar, who had clearly been drinking like usual, atop of his cart, and Robin raced over to them as he spoke up saying, "I have never been so happy to see you. I'm going to need you to clear out the cart. Did you pack blankets?"

John dismounted from his horse as he looked at Robin in confusion and answered, "Aye, but why…?"

"Will's wounded, badly," Robin quickly interrupted as John, Bull, and the Friar all finally noticed the youngest member of their band lying unconscious on the ground, shivering beneath a couple of cloaks. "I'll explain everything later, but right now, we need to get him back as soon as possible. He won't be able to hold on much longer."

"Bugger me," John spoke under his breath, then walked over to the cart and began to unload the barrels with help from Bull. "He'll make it. He has to."

Tuck knelt down beside Will to get a better look at him, then gently helped Azeem lift him off the ground, and carried him over to the cart in order to lay him down inside. Once he was secure, Robin laid a number of the blankets over him and then climbed into the cart beside his brother so that he'd be able to continue to take care of him during the rest of their ride home. The Friar then climbed up onto the cart's bench, took the horses reins, and got them moving again, while Azeem, John, and Bull rode their own horses in front and beside them.


	8. Chapter 8

Kings or Pawns of Men

Chapter Eight

"Who could have done this?" John asked after Azeem had finished explaining to their friends while they continued to ride toward Marian's home. "I mean, Will attracts trouble like the Friar is attracted to beer, but who would be so threatened by him to warrant such action. Only the bloody sheriff and his men ever showed this kind of cruelty and when he died, they all disappeared."

"Not all of them," Robin replied coldly after remaining silent since they left the camp over an hour ago. "There are some who didn't take the humiliation well, enough to want revenge on those responsible. Will ran into at least one of them and fought his way free to warn us of the danger. Whoever did this to him, will come to finish what he started."

Bull looked between Robin and Azeem, then asked, "And when they do?"

Robin answered, "We'll kill them."

"Though I am not normally one to agree with vengeance, I believe the Lord will understand why we must do as such," the Friar responded as he continued to drive the horses. "The wicked shall receive their just reward through us."

"Well said, Friar," John replied, then turned toward the cart, and looked down at Will. "How is the lad holding up?"

Robin shook his head as he answered, "I don't know. He's only continuing to get worse. If we don't get back soon…"

Azeem looked ahead and then responded, "We are nearly there. Will has held on this long. No matter how small a part of him has the will to survive, it seems it may be enough."

By morning, Robin, Will, and the rest of their band finally arrived back upon Marian's lands. When the news spread, Marian and Wulf rode out to meet them, but upon seeing the weariness and darkness that read on their faces, they immediately knew something was terribly wrong.

"My God, what has happened?" she asked as soon as she saw her husband's brother lying ill and unconscious beneath several blankets within his arms.

"He was wounded while trying to get back to warn us of danger from an unknown enemy," Robin replied as they continued the last few legs to her homestead. "He needs the proper treatment and warmth."

Marian nodded as she turned to Wulf, who was staring over at the man he once thought was a traitor, and said quickly, "Wulf, ride ahead and tell Sarah I need her and the others to prepare our bed and a fire in the fireplace as soon as possible. Ride fast."

John's son nodded, then did as she asked, and after he took off, Azeem continued, "I will need the herbs I have stored here if I am to help heal him. I have run out of all I had with me."

"Everything is just where you left it," Marian answered once they finally reached her home.

Everyone dismounted and Robin gently pulled Will into his arms to carry him inside, where everything was waiting for them just as Marian had asked. He laid him down and covered him once again until the Moor walked in and pulled the blankets back to properly clean and dress the wound as well as he could. It was now severely infected, the area around the wound being dark read and his arm and half of the left side of his chest now nearly black. Robin stepped back out of fear, despite having seen this kind of damage before while fighting in the crusades.

"I've seen men die from infections as bad as this," the nobleman spoke.

Azeem looked over at Robin, then back down at Will as he responded, "As have I. However, there was no treatment available to the men and women who had died then. I have medicine now."

Robin sat down again beside his brother, then replied, "Thank you, my friend. I know you're tired and I know…"

"I shall stay with him for as long as I am needed," the Moor answered before Robin could finish. "Now go and get some rest. Your brother may need you later."

"Azeem is right," Tuck said as he and Fanny walked into the room upon hearing most of the conversation between the prince of thieves and the Moor. "And we will stay with him as well."

Robin stared at the man as he responded, "Will isn't going to be needing a priest, Friar. He isn't going to die."

Friar Tuck shook his head and then replied, "I am not here in that capacity. I am here because Will is my friend, as each of you are. I wish to help in any way that I can."

"Your help is much appreciated, Friar," Azeem answered sincerely. "As is yours Fanny."

"I'm sorry for misreading your intentions, Friar," Robin responded. "I'm afraid."

The man of God smiled as he spoke again saying, "I understand, truly. Now go be with your wife and let us take over for you."

Fanny added, "We promise to wake you should anything happen."

With this said, Robin walked out of the room and began to search for Marian. When he found her, she was gathering together old cloths and blankets and with help from Sarah, while food was cooking in the next room, as the women knew that the men had hardly eaten in days, if at all.

"Whatever you're cooking, it smells good," Robin spoke.

"I knew that you and the others would need it," his wife replied with a smile. "These are for Will. Clean and warm blankets, as well as old cloths and rags we have gathered together to tear up for use of wiping down his fever. Now come, have something to eat."

Robin shook his head as he answered, "I'm not hungry."

Sarah grabbed him by his shoulders and sat him down, then responded, "Of course you are because you haven't eaten for however long it's been since you've eaten last, probably days. You are only worried and rightly so, but you must get some food in you, or you won't be of any help to your brother when he needs you. Now eat and then you must go and get some sleep."

Robin began to do as Marian's hand maiden ordered, then said, "I see now why you like her so much. She speaks harsh reason when it's needed; much like Azeem does for me. And I was right, the food is as good as it smells. Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Kings or Pawns of Men

Chapter Nine

Days passed by since Robin and his men arrived back at their home with Will and the younger man still had yet to awaken, though the dangerous fever that had been burning through his frail body from when they had found him had finally broken. Except for when sleeping for only a few hours at a time, Robin had spent all of his time sitting beside his brother, fearing more and more each passing hour that he had failed him; failed to save his life and failed to prove to him that he loved him.

Azeem walked into the room one evening after resting himself, carrying a tray of food, and stood over Robin, who was sitting down at the end of the bed while watching over his brother, then spoke up saying softly, "I have brought you more to eat, Christian. If you are to maintain your vigil, you must take better care of yourself."

Robin looked up at his friend, reached out to take a piece of bread, and then answered sadly, "Thank you."

"A question weighs heavily on your mind, which you are afraid to ask," Azeem said as he sat down in a chair beside his friend. "Speak it now."

"You said that his fever broke, so why hasn't he awakened yet?" Robin asked fearfully. "Have you missed something; another wound maybe that's preventing him from getting better?"

The Moor looked down at Will as he responded gently, "The mind is a very intricate part of the human body. Not only does it control one's actions, but it also is where all emotions lie, including how one feels toward others and themselves, not in the heart as we have all been made to believe. Your brother has finally begun to let go of the hate and anger he held toward you over all these years, but in so doing, he has shifted it all upon himself, only magnified by the pain he has suffered since he was a child. Everything that he has held in for so long finally erupted the moment that he revealed the truth to you, Christian, forcing it all to become misplaced. I believe that Will has not awakened because he no longer has the will to live. His life is not only in Allah's hands, but also within his own."

Robin listened to his friend explain and when he finished, the nobleman looked over at him as he replied, "There has to be something more I can do. How can I just sit by and watch him die?"

"You must have faith, Christian," Azeem answered sincerely. "I believe, that young Scarlett here has more strength that we have yet to see."

"I wish I had your faith, my friend," Robin responded. "I know he's strong, but I just don't know if he's strong enough to survive this and it's all my fault."

Azeem smiled as he replied in jest, "Between you and your brother, Christian, the blame going around is a never ending cycle."

Meanwhile…

Marian, Sarah, John, and Fanny were sitting down in the main room of the homestead after a hard day's work as they played with John and Fanny's three youngest children, who were all under the age of four, while the other five, including their girls, were still down at Locksley Manor working with many of the other men to rebuild Robin's home, despite the nightfall.

John stopped bouncing his youngest on his lap as he looked around the room, realizing the lateness of the hour, then asked, "Where are the little ones? The men should have been back with them by now."

"Relax John," Fanny answered. "They're probably just having some fun. You know Bull and Much. Those boys and Wulf love to play around. Besides, I told them if they wanted to sleep out there, they could. They're perfectly safe."

"Dang nabbit, woman, I wish you would at the very least talk it over with me first before making our children any bloody promises," John responded. "It has nothing to do with whether or not they are perfectly safe, which I'm sure that they are too."

Fanny curtly replied, "I don't have to run anything by you, my lover, before talking to my children. You may be the man, but I am their mother and they always do as I say, not you."

The other women laughed as Marian spoke up saying, "I believe Fanny has a point there, John."

"You're darn right she does," Sarah replied in agreement.

"Maybe so," John said, finally giving in. "At least you acknowledge I am the man in this family."

All of a sudden, Wulf came running into the room out of breath, followed shortly by the Friar, who was even more out of breath than the boy, as he shouted, "Father! Father! I think there's trouble coming."

John quickly stood up and handed his son down to his wife as he asked sternly, "What the blazes are you shouting about, Wulf?"

"At least three miles away from here, a group of men have set up camp," the boy answered worryingly. "Bull and Much have gone to try to get a closer look without being discovered, but they didn't look as though they were just simple people looking for shelter. They appeared to be heavily armed as far as we can tell."

"If these men are a threat, they are most likely the men who have come for Robin and Will," Marian responded as she stood as well, then left the room in order to go warn Robin and Azeem.

Friar Tuck finally caught his breath and then replied, "If they are the threats we have been waiting for, I doubt they'll attack while it's still night. They will most likely wait until the sun is up."

John nodded and answered, "Aye, as soon as the sun rises, a few of us will ride out and see what our visitors have come for. If it is a fight they seek, then a fight is what we shall give them."


	10. Chapter 10

Kings or Pawns of Men

Chapter Ten

Sun arose the next morning and when the men who had set up camp just off of Lady Marian's land finally awoke after only a few hours of sleep, they found that they were surrounded by a number of men on horseback, whom they quickly recognized as some of Robin Hood's men. They obviously had snuck up on them while they had been asleep and could have easily killed them.

"We believe you men know whose land your about to enter," John spoke up after dismounting. "The question is, what is it that you seek here?"

"Uh, I may not be able to count that well, but I'm pretty sure there were more men here with them last night," Bull quickly whispered so that only John and a few of their own men could hear him.

After looking around at the men lying or sitting down on the ground, Much nodded in agreement, then replied, "Bull's right. Some of them are not here."

One of the men sitting near the now burned out camp fire looked around nervously and then responded to John saying, "We're only seeking shelter from the cold. We mean no harm to Lady Marian, or to those…"

"Or to those of us that live here among her subjects," John finished for the speaker. "That's a load of hogs' spittle. We have good reason to believe that you are all here for another reason. What are your true intentions? Answer me truthfully or so help me…"

"We've come to kill Robin Hood and the filth he calls his brother," another man answered curtly as he stood up and faced the large man head on. "Hood forced us to flee Nottingham and to live like filthy, wild dogs in the woods."

Azeem stepped forward to stand beside John as he asked, "And his brother? What has he done to you? Is it that you seek vengeance on him because he has made you all look as fools once again and then escaped from you even after you wounded him?"

The same man replied, "You may have captured me and the rest of us, but we haven't come here alone."

"We must get back," Azeem spoke urgently as he swiftly remounted his horse, then took off running toward the homestead, followed by John and Bull, leaving Much and the others behind to deal with the men they surrounded.

Hours earlier…

Upon seeing that they had been discovered by Robin's men, the Baron, Lucas, who had managed to make it back to give his lord Robin's message and patched himself up, as well as a large number of soldiers and thieves that had banded together in order to take down the prince of thieves once again, all slipped away from the camp before Hood's scouts could send for reinforcements to come and take them down before the fight began, killing Robin's men that remained behind to keep watch.

Now…

"Robin, Friar! Robin!" Wulf shouted as he ran through the homestead's halls in search of their hero. "Robin!"

Robin, Marian, and the friar came running out upon hearing the boy calling out for them and as he finally caught up to them, Robin asked, "What now, Wulf? Are Azeem and the others back yet?"

Wulf quickly responded, "No! No, they aren't back yet, but it looks like we're about to become under attack. More men than those we saw last night are preparing to charge us just beyond the hill."

"They must have slipped out in the middle of the night and captured or killed those of us that were left behind to keep an eye on them," Robin answered as he looked back up toward the room where his brother still remained unconscious in fear, then looked back between his wife, Wulf, and Friar Tuck. "We need to prepare ourselves for a fight, and pray that your father, Azeem, Bull, and the others get back as soon as possible. Wulf, have your mother and the rest of the women and children leave through one of the passageways, then head to Locksley Manor. They'll be safe there."

"I'll tell them," John and Fanny's oldest son replied and then took off to go find Fanny.

Robin rubbed his hand over his forehead out of frustration, then turned to Marian as he said, "You need to go with them and I need you to take Will with you, on the friar's cart."

Marian shook her head as she responded, "No, I'm staying here with you. You know I can take care of myself. If you recall, during our first encounter after all those years you were fighting in the crusades, I nearly whipped you until you played dirty. This is my home and I will defend it just as you would yours. Fanny and the others can take care of Will."

"There's no need… for any… anyone to help me," Will suddenly spoke up weakly as he stumbled out from his room and down the hall toward them.

"Will, thank God you're finally awake," Robin cried as he rushed over to his brother and pulled him into his arms before he collapsed to the floor. "How… that's not important right now. What is important is that you're safe. I won't let them hurt you ever again. Friar, help me…"

The Friar helped Robin hold up the younger man as they guided him back to his room, until Will struggled to push himself out from their grasps as he said firmly, "I'm not leaving, not after… not after... He wants you de… to kill… you."

Robin stopped trying to fight him and gently lowered him down to the ground to a sitting position, then asked, "Who's trying to kill me, Will? Did you see him?"

"He was one of the barons… plotting with… the sheriff," Will answered and then suddenly tried to get away from the people surrounding him out of fear as the memories of all that happened continued to come back to him. "The marksman! He shot… shot…"

"Take it easy, brother," Robin replied as he pulled him close. "I gave him a wound of his own to make him pay for hurting you. Even if he made it back to the Baron alive, he won't be able to fight well enough to hurt anyone ever again. I'll kill him before he gets the chance. Please, at least let us help you back to the room. You're in no shape to fight."

Will finally looked over at his brother and then responded, "Fine, but I'm not… leaving. Please, be careful… Robin."

Robin pulled his brother up onto his feet once again with help from the friar, and then answered, "I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Kings or Pawns of Men

Chapter Eleven

Beyond the hill…

Throughout the night, more and more men gathered together to join with the Baron in his fight against Robin Hood and his men, as many of them had been forced out of Nottingham when the thieves killed the sheriff. Even a small number of thieves with no moral compass joined in the fight in exchange for a small sum. By morning, the small army well outnumbered Robin's men who remained on Marian's lands.

As the men finished preparing for the battle ahead, the Baron rode up to the front of the line where Lucas was resting beneath a tree, due to the sword wound to his shoulder Robin Hood had given him days ago, while keeping an eye on the proceedings. Despite the lack of function in his left arm, the marksman refused to stand by and watch, especially when he had a score to settle with the prince of thieves and his brother. Until two days ago, Lucas had yet to fail a task given to him and seeing as Will Scarlett was still alive, he still had a job to finish.

The redheaded Baron dismounted uneasily thanks to his own injury and then said, "The men are looking good. Robin Hood and his band of thieves can't possibly defeat us this time."

Without looking up at him, Lucas responded coldly, "Which is what I am sure the sheriff of Nottingham assured you when you were plotting with him to take over all of England and the rest of the countries within Great Britain. Am I right?"

"I may have been a fool to put my trust in that venomous snake, but this time, we are not using the Celts as our army," the nobleman retorted angrily. "These are fierce soldiers hungry for revenge and bloodthirsty thieves, all ready and willing to kill, for me. You yourself understand how necessary this fight is."

"I never thought differently and you're right, I do have a high stake in this battle, as my reputation as an assassin is on the line, but I do not make the same mistake as you, thinking that just because we outnumber the prince of thieves and his own band of thieves that we will be victorious," the archer answered. "Being overconfident and underestimating their own wills to win will finish us before the fight even begins."

The Baron nodded and then replied, "You're right. Just do not let me down, Lucas, because if you do, then you better pray that Robin Hood finishes you off this time. I will not accept failure again."

A short time later, two soldiers walked over to the two men in charge of them, then spoke up saying, "We are ready to begin, my lord. The men are prepared and anxious to draw blood."

"Excellent!" the Baron responded coolly. "Proceed with your orders. Let this fight begin and remember, I want Robin Hood brought to me alive. I shall be the one to kill him, as his brother, Will Scarlett, belongs to Lucas here. Is this understood?"

"Yes, my lord," another one of the men answered, then joined with the rest of them as they began their march upon Marian's homestead.

Back outside the homestead, Robin's men were busy scrambling around to get ready for the fight ahead, while inside, Robin remained with Will inside his room, as did Marian, who was dressing in her own armor that she wore on hers and Robin first encounter, and Sarah as she worked with Fanny to prepare bandages, blankets, food, and supplies needed for the men and women staying behind to defend themselves and their home. Fanny also refused to leave the homestead along with most of the women and children, just as Robin expected she would.

"I'll be all right here, Ro… Robin," Will spoke as he could see the concern in his brother's face. "You have to… to go… to lead us… again. Those men, the… Baron, he wants you de… dead, so… please don't…"

Robin gently lay a hand down on his chest as he replied, "I told you, I'll be fine. We defeated the sheriff and the rest of the traitors to our king. And now we have sent word out to Richard for help. It won't be long before we will outnumber them and take them down. The Baron will not kill either of us."

Will shifted beneath Robin's hand in order to try to make himself more comfortable, then he responded, "I was going to say, just try… not to do any… thing stupid to… to make matters worse."

"You know me," Robin answered as he smiled, mostly because Will was already beginning to regain his sense of humor, despite the hell he's suffered over the last several days. "I'm going, but I need you to promise me that you'll stay here and rest. I can't lose you like I almost did over these last few days."

"I promise," Will replied and then closed his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Fanny looked down sadly at the young man lying so still beneath the blankets and then back over at his brother as she said, "Don't worry yourself too much, Robin. Sarah and I will look after him. If anyone comes in here to try to harm him, we will kill them first. I promise you."

It was then that Wulf came running back in as he cried, "They're here and they are heavily armed. It's a small army."

"And Azeem, your father, and Bull?" Robin asked quickly as he stood and looked out the window toward the direction of the soldiers. "Have they made it back yet?"

"Not yet," the boy stated. "But they will be. I'm going out to search for them."

Robin watched him leave, then turned to the women as he spoke again saying, "It's time. By tonight, we'll have defeated another enemy just as we have before. Take care of each other. I'll be back."

As he and Marian left the room, Fanny said sadly, "I do pray that that husband of mine and the others get back here before the fight begins. Robin will need them at his side if we are to succeed."


	12. Chapter 12

Kings or Pawns of Men

Chapter Twelve

Robin and Marian, who was disguised as a black knight, walked out side by side to meet the redheaded Baron face to face under the white flag of truce, hoping to come to terms before a battle could take place that would result in the deaths of men on both sides. Lucas rode alongside the lord and neither dismounted as they stared the prince of thieves and the cousin to King Richard down, on account of their injuries. The marksman remained straight faced, while the Baron looked confident, as he believed that his side would come out the victors.

Robin looked angrily between the two men threatening everything he loved, but the first words he spoke were to Lucas as he turned to him and said coldly, "I knew you had the strength to survive."

He paused, then turned to look back at the Baron, and continued, "You both look surprisingly fit, but can you really fight in a battle against me and my men? I let you both live once, but I promise you, I won't grant you the same mercy again should you continue to raise your swords against me and all of my people, whom I will fight for until the day I die, which will not be today."

"You are bold," the Baron answered smugly, though his confidence wavered upon hearing and seeing the prince of thieves' unrelenting vigor. "I like your character, Robin Hood. If only we were on the same side."

"I could never be on the side as the man, who once sided with the sheriff of Nottingham, and the man who nearly killed my brother," Robin replied.

The Baron looked over at his right hand man, then back to Robin, as he reached down to hold his hand over his wound, and responded, "Lucas has told me of your relation to the bastard that gave me this. I have to say, I am surprised that a nobleman such as yourself would be so willing to accept one so low as his brother."

Anger rose within him as Robin answered, "Will Scarlett is no more the bastard son of a king, than you are a king yourself. He is my brother and I am honored that he is so. If any man tries to insult him as you have, they will pay by my hand. Enough talk. I am going to give you one final chance to call this war off, or I swear to you that you will die."

"You can try, but you will not succeed," the Baron once again replied. "This war will commence. Prepare your men."

"Just remember, when I am standing over you with my sword against your throat, Baron, I did warn you," Robin responded boldly.

Behind Robin, his men gathered and stood side by side as they waited for what they knew was inevitable. Many of them did not know how to count, but that knowledge wasn't necessary for them to realize that they were outnumbered. They all felt fear, but it did not deter them from standing with Robin once again in their fight against injustice.

As they walked back to stand with the men, Marian finally spoke up from beneath her face mask saying, "I know that if Will heard you defend him just then, his doubt within himself would finally disappear."

Without looking over at her, Robin answered, "I'm not so sure. His doubt runs deep and has his whole life. It won't go away after only a few days of words. Marian, are you sure I can't convince to go and be with the other women, or at the very least stay with Fanny and Sarah to help them?"

"No, my place is at your side," she replied firmly as she looked over at him, still without removing her mask. "I am now your wife and I have just as much right to defend those I love and my home as much as you do."

"You're right, you do," the nobleman responded as he finally faced her. "Thank you. I love you, Marian."

Before turning to the men, she quickly said, "As I love you."

Robin turned to his men, then spoke confidently, "The Baron and his army refuse to back down and will do whatever it takes to destroy us. Most of them want revenge for banishing them away when we defeated the sheriff. The rest of them have a lust for blood and riches. They will be ruthless, but righteousness is not on their side. And we will soon have King Richard's men at our aid. I will not fault any of you should you choose to go be with your loved ones, rather than stay here and fight."

"Our place is here with you, Robin," Bull firmly answered as he, Azeem, and John suddenly appeared beside them as they rode up on their horses.

"Aye, it always has been and it always will be," John replied in agreement as he dismounted and pulled his staff from off his horse. "We all stand to fight against these bloody fools. No one harms one of us and gets away with it."

Each one of his men nodded and then together, they all faced their enemies as they waited for the battle to begin. It was only a minute later when the Baron finally called out for his men to charge against Robin Hood and his band of thieves. Swords clashed together like thunder and lightning and arrows flew high as the fighting commenced. Men on both sides fell as many were injured, but neither side gave in.

Robin's men were pushed back into the courtyard and it looked as though they were going to be defeated as they had nearly been when they fought against the sheriff's men and the Celts within their camp in Sherwood Forest, when all of a sudden, trumpets sounded and soldiers wearing stronger armor with red tunics appeared upon the hill just beyond. King Richard's men had arrived to join with Robin Hood in gratitude for them protecting their lands from the tyrants while they were off fighting in the crusades.

Come early evening, the Baron's men were being slain in droves and eventually many fled, but despite the tables being turned against them, the Baron, Lucas, and a small few of the men continued to fight with ferocity and unrelenting courage, despite the injuries that had befallen them. The read headed lord screamed for them to keep fighting and they did. By the end, Robin stood facing off against the Baron, while Azeem fought against the marksman in a final confrontation, as the rest of the thieves finished off their men that remained.

The sun had begun to set as the two leaders from both sides fought their way inside the main room of Marian's homestead, when Azeem stared down the assassin that had brutally wounded his friend and said coldly, "You fight well no matter your injury, sadiq. However, you shall not be here come nightfall."

As he raised his sword hired against the Moor, Lucas remained stoic as he responded, "I've been well trained. Pain does not stand in my way of victory. No more talk. Fight me."

"If a fight is what you wish, then a fight is what you shall have," Azeem answered, continuing the battle against the assassin.

Just feet away…

"You have lost, Baron," Robin stated as he too stood against the lord. "Only you and your lethal assassin remain, but not for long. Your men have either fallen or they have fled, leaving you both behind to die."

The lord replied, "That may be, but even if I just kill you and your filth of a brother, then I still will have won. No one tries to make me a fool and gets away with it."

Robin glared at him and then responded angrily, "You're wrong. I won't give you the chance."

"I may be wounded and I may be losing strength, but you have not won yet," he answered, still with the same smug look on his face as when the fight had first begun. "It appears I have not lost just yet."

"Marian!" Robin cried as soon as he saw another one of the Baron's men left standing dragging his wife into the main hall while holding a sword up to her throat, then Robin slowly backed away from the lord, though without lowering his sword in order to defend himself should the Baron strike against him again. "Release her, Baron; now! Order your man to let her go."

Azeem and Lucas had stilled their swords as well and then the lord smiled as he replied, "I'm impressed that you allowed your own wife to fight in a war battled by men, Robin of Locksley, and a little surprised. Although it appears she knows how to fight and fight very well. I like the disguise, my lady."

Marian fearfully spoke up saying, "I'm so sorry, Robin."

"It's me that you want, Baron," Robin said quickly as he glared at the man. "Let her go and I will surrender, I swear it."

"Yes, but first, there's one more person I wish to see dead at my feet," the lord responded. "Lucas, go and find me that little bastard who gave me this wound. Surely he's lurking around here somewhere; that is, if he's even still alive?"

Lucas backed away from the Moor as he smiled, then turned to walk up the staircase leading to the rooms above, while Azeem remained impassive and unmoving, despite his yearning to strike down the assassin before he could finish climbing the steps. Robin felt pulled as he wanted to run to help his brother, but he couldn't leave Marian while her life remained at stake, so he didn't move, as he continued to glare at the villain before him.

Minutes passed by in silence until the Baron broke it by saying, "Well, this is certainly an intense moment."

Robin retorted, "Just kill me now. What are you waiting for?"

"For your brother to join us, of course," the lord answered. "I am going to kill him right in front of you, so you suffer for what you have done. No one does this to me and…!"

However, before he could continue, he was cut off by the cry of the man holding Marian, as a dagger suddenly flew from above into his chest, causing him to drop his sword and then fall to the floor in a lifeless heap. Everyone turned toward where the blade had been thrown from and found Will, struggling to remain standing on the balcony near the staircase. The distraction was all Robin needed to quickly grab up his blade once again and then thrust it deep into the Baron's chest as a look of surprise and deep pain appeared across his face just before he died.

As soon as both threats were down, Robin looked over at Marian as she began to walk toward him, then they and Azeem turned toward Will, but as they did so, they saw Lucas move up behind the younger man to attack him before he had the chance to turn around to defend himself.

"Will!" Robin shouted as he and Azeem rushed forward and up the long staircase to help his brother, hearing him cry out in pain as Lucas thrust as much force as he could muster into the wound he had given Will days ago.

As soon as they made it up to the balcony, Robin charged at Lucas to force him off of his brother, as Will fell unconscious by the time Azeem got to him. The assassin struggled against Robin as they fought, when all of a sudden, Lucas stopped and lay still. Robin worked to catch his breath as he stared down at the man's face in surprise, seeing dead eyes staring up at him, and looked for the cause of his death. It was then that he discovered blood flowing out from a sword wound through his stomach, though there was no blade anywhere around except the one Azeem carried with him.

It was then that Fanny came running toward them, followed closely by Sarah, as she quickly stated, "My lord, Will! Is he…?"

Robin released his hold on Lucas and turned back to his brother, rushed over to check on him, then looked back at Fanny as he asked angrily, "What happened? You were supposed to be looking after him!"

"I asked Sarah to help with the other injured men, while I stayed behind with Will, but that monster broke in and forced me aside so that he could harm your brother," Fanny replied. "I tried to fight him, but he nearly killed me until Will suddenly shoved that bastard's own sword through his gut. Before I could stop him, your brother left the room to come and find you. Unfortunately, our killer left after him. I'm so…"

"I'm sorry, Fanny," Robin responded sadly as he put pressure against Will's wound that was bleeding again, while Azeem carefully lifted the younger man into his arms so that he could carry him back to his room.

As they settled him back into the bed, Azeem once again began to tend to the wound and take care of his friend as he had before. Fanny and Sarah had gone off to help the rest of the wounded and a short time later, John and Friar Tuck finally came into the room to see Will for themselves, having heard about his bravery in saving both Marian and Fanny.

Upon seeing how bad their friend looked, John said angrily, "Thank God the bastards are dead."

The friar nodded and then asked, "How is he?"

"He is once again in Allah's hands," Azeem answered. "His chances of survival will increase greatly, should he make it through the night. We must have faith."

"I'm afraid I'm running low on faith, my friend," Robin replied sadly.

Tuck placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he responded, "Don't worry, there is plenty between us all. He saved young Scarlett here once, he will do so again."

Four days later…

Robin, his men, a number the king's men, and citizens of Nottingham had all gathered once again at the manor, continuing to restore the castle to its former glory. After several hours, Robin finally stopped and stood back as he admired the progress. His home was no longer the pile of ruins left behind when the sheriff had murdered his father and raided his gold and jewels. Now, it was beginning to look beautiful to him once again after all those years away.

As he stood there admiring the work, the friar and Marian came riding up in his cart, as John, Bull, and Fanny came over to stand beside him, and finally the friar spoke up as he shouted, "Are you all going to just stand there gawking or are you going to come over here to help me unload our libations?"

Many of the thieves suddenly ran over toward the cart, including Bull and Much, and then proceeded to unload the barrels of beer the friar had brought for them to share for when they set up camp for the night. As the crowd dispersed from around the cart, Will and Azeem slowly walked out from amongst them, Will's arm wrapped up tightly in a sling in order to help his shoulder wound heal properly.

"Will, what are you doing all the way out here?" Robin called out as he walked over to greet him. "Shouldn't you be resting? I mean, it's great to see you up and about, but shouldn't you still be resting?"

"I've been resting long enough," Will answered as Robin reached out and gently pulled him into a hug. "I needed to come out and finally enjoy the fresh air. I promise you, I'm feeling fine."

John spoke up replying, "It's about bloody time. You better never scare us like that again, laddie. If anyone's going to kill ya, it will be me if you start spouting anymore of that terrible rhyming, you call poetry."

Will smiled as he responded, "I'll keep that in mind."

"So, now that you're feeling better, do you still plan on leaving once you're fully healed?" Bull asked curiously, then cleared his throat nervously. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up."

"No, it's okay," Will answered. "No, I don't think so, that is, if you all don't mind me sticking around. I still have things to work out, but… I think I'm finally in the position to try. I was scared and confused before. At least now I feel a little more like I belong."

Robin looked over at Azeem, then back at Will, and replied, "You do belong here, Will. You are a son of Locksley now; my brother and our friend. As far as everything else, it will take time, but now we have it and a lot of that is thanks to you. You saved mine and Marian's life days ago."

John quickly added, "As you saved my Fanny's life too. I shall forever be grateful to you, Will Scarlett."

"The honor was mine, John," the youngest member of the band responded as he shook John's hand.

Later that evening, Will was standing alone once again observing the celebration going on, especially enjoying the friar's stories until Robin walked over to him and stated, "You know, I recall asking you to stay in bed and rest before. You promised me you would."

Will laughed and said, "Yeah, I've never been very good at keeping promises. I did actually try this time though, but if you recall, I was nearly killed despite staying in bed."

"So, are we good, brother?" Robin asked all joking aside. "You and I, are we all right?"

"You showed me that we are brothers, Robin," Will answered quietly. "They weren't just words you spoke to me and you didn't defend me out of obligation. I see that now and after everything, that was all I ever wanted; to belong and to have someone who I knew loved me. Thank you."

Robin wrapped his arms around Will and then looked into his eyes as he spoke again saying, "You're welcome, Will. Now, let's quit hanging back here alone and enjoy the celebration that has been a long time coming. It is in your honor after all."

The End


	13. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my stories! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
